true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Dao Manifestation Realm
Stepping into Dao Manifestation Consists in manifesting one’s Dao, so one could grow Dao fruits on the Heaven Ascension Dao Tree. Dao Fruits * Mastering only one law was the safest approach. It could guarantee a smooth manifestation of Dao. However, there was an extremely tiny number of people who could manifest two Dao fruits. These people had exceeding perception. At a young age, they were able to multitask, cultivating two laws at the same time. The difficulty was not as simple as twice the difficulty of mastering one law. And even further up, the manifestation of three or four Dao fruits was nearly unheard of. Furthermore, even if such people existed, they were not necessarily a positive example. The number of Dao fruits manifested was not the most important thing, it was the quality of the fruits. Five low-quality Dao fruits were not as valuable as a single high-quality Dao fruit. Dao fruits had nine qualities. Every rise in quality would make a leaf grow on the fruit stem. Those qualities are : ** 'One Leaf Dao Fruit '- Poorest quality of Dao fruit. The person would basically go no further than the Dao Manifestation realm in their entire lives. With every additional leaf, the warrior’s potential would be greatly elevated. ** 'Eight Leaf Dao Fruit '- Standard of a peerless genius of an entire sect. Most Supremacies have eight-leaf Dao fruits when they enter the Dao Manifestation realm. ** 'Nine Leaf Dao Fruit '- Legendary. * The leaf count of a Dao fruit did not entirely determine a person’s future success. It was even rumored that a Divine Lord that was in control of a Divine Lord Royal Seal only had a eight-leaf Dao fruit. Yet, he had reached a height that even nine-leaf Dao fruit geniuses could not reach. Details In Tian Yuan World In history, there had never been two peerless Great Emperors that existed in the same era. Hence, a peerless Great Emperor was destined to solitude and loneliness. In the eyes of these peerless figures, the geniuses of their era were not considered geniuses. Hence, many peerless Great Emperors would never be able to have a true disciple which could inherit their mantle. It was not that they did not wish to take in disciples, it was because they could not find one.The elites in the same era could not catch their eye. In 12 Empyrean Heavens The manifestation of Dao fruit is a big deal to every Heaven Ascension realm genius.The more varied the insights in the Dao that geniuses have, the more Dao fruits they manifest. Most warriors would only be able to condense a single Dao fruit when they enter the Dao Manifestation realm. It was already very difficult to comprehend a single law. If one tried to focus on too many Dao, it would be biting off more than they could chew. It was a waste of their time and potential. Special Abilities Dao Domain * A typical warrior would possess a Dao Domain when they were at the Dao Manifestation Realm. However, for geniuses, it was common for them to have their own Dao Domain at the Heaven Ascension Realm. Principle The insights of the warrior in the dao is treated as nutrients for the matured Dao Tree to condense Dao Fruits. Stages # Early # Middle # Late # Perfection Category:Cultivation Category:Cultivation Levels